Avalace Lovestory
by amandaaltizer17
Summary: This when Ava ask sara to marry her and also they set up date between Alex and Maggie cause they would be perfect for each other cause they are best friends of ava and sara and they want them to be happy like Sara and Ava are each other and they will invite Alex and Maggie to their wedding as each other date i dont the rights to these peoples in this story
1. Dinner

A Ava lance propose story

By Amanda Altizer 17

Chapter one

Ava is try to come up A Perfect way to ask Sara to marry her in special way to do it then Ava ask her best friend Gary green if he had any ideal for Ava To Propose to Sara Lance so she will be very happy to say Ava I will marry you love you so much and you could do a candle light dinner or under the stars then Ava say they both great ideal to do then Nona come up to Ava and say what are you think about then Ava say Nona am try to come up with a ideal to propose to Sarah in a Special way do you have any ideal then Nona say Ava you could take Sara on Romance trip or you could take her on a Romance walk on the beach to ask her to marry you under the star or you can do a romance dinner on the beach then Ava say thank you for your ideals

Nona then Sara come to see her girlfriend Ava then Ava say Sara don't forget that we have a special date tonight also Ava say told Sara wear something nice to Special date then Sara ask Ava what is going on then Ava nothing is going on I Love you Sara very much then on a Side note of the Story about Couple months Ago Ava ask Her girlfriend Sara Lance to move in her and Sara did say yes Ava I will move in you Ava Back to the story Sara say Ava I love you very much see you at their Apartment in little while my love then Ava is already at home wait for her girlfriend Sara to get home for they special dinner also Ava will pop the question to Sara that she want to spend rest of her life with her love Sara then Sara come home from the ship and wear something very sexy and Ava love it also pull Sara in Romance Kiss and Ava say I Love you Sara so much Then Sara and Ava are Sitting down to have a romance dinner by the way Ava have the Engagement ring in her packet so Sara can't see the ring then Ava And Sara went back to their backyard to look at the star also Ava say Sara I need to say something to you My Love then Sara say Ava my love what is going on then Ava say nothing going on then Ava take Sara's hands to hold while Ava try to pop question to my love Sara then Ava start to talk to Sara also Ava start out Sara you are my love and my best friend I have been fall in love with you since our first kiss in your room and now Ava get down on one knee to ask Sara this question now Ava look Sara in her's Sweet eye and Said Sara I love you with everything that I had to love someone like you My love Now Ava is get the ring out of her pocket and now she is get ready to pop the Question to her love Sara and Now Ava is ready to ask Sara to marry her then Ava Sara will you do me great honor of become my wife Sara then Sara start to have tears in her eyes and Sara give Ava Her anwers to her propose with a smile on Sara's face and she say yes Ava I will marry you Ava now Ava put the ring on Sara's hand and give her very sexy kiss and then Sara say I love you Ava very much also I love the ring as well too. Now they go to they bedroom to Celebrate their Engagement and show each other how much they each other then they fell to sleep in each other arm


	2. Nextday

Chapter two of A Avalance propose story

By Amanda Altizer 17

Now they in the bedroom Ava And Sara are laying in the bed hold each other while they kiss too then Sara fall to Sleep in Ava's Arm then it is next morning Ava is wake up and she just watch her fianc

sleep it put a smile on Ava's face then Sara start to wake up Then Sara say Ava how long had you been watch me sleep for then Ava say Sara not that long also how did I get so Lucky to fall in love with my best friend and my soulmate then Sara say Ava I feel the same way about you my love then they give each other a kiss on their lips then Sara say Ava now we need to go to the ships to tell everyone about us get married then Ava say Sara we

need not to forgot about tell my best friend Gary And Nona then Sara say OK we will tell Gary And Nona then Ava say Sara I will need to tell my other best friend Alex Danvers about us get married then Sara we need to set her up with my best friend Maggie Sawyers they would be perfect each other then Ava say Sara my love that is a great ideal cause I just to talk To Alex and she told me that her and Kelly break up cause Alex told her that she was in still in love with her'ex fiancee

also she want me to help her 's ex fiancee Maggie Sawyers Ava finally realize that Alex Knew Yours best friend

Maggie Sawyers Then Sara say Ava I just talk to my best friend Maggie Sawyers on the phone and she told me that her and her"s girlfriend Jessica break up cause Maggie told Jessica that she was still in love with hers ex fiancee Alex Danvers and she want me to help her find hers ex fiancee Alex Danvers then Ava say Sara we need to find Alex

and Maggie and bring them back to our Apartment so they can talk to each other about their's feelings for each

other then Sara say Ava I will call Maggie and you Can Call Alex then Ava Say sound good .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Avalance propose story

Then Sara call her's best friend Maggie to see if she can come over

to Ava and Sara's place to talk to Sara about her help Maggie to find

Alex and to tell how she still have feeling for Alex then Maggie say

Sara I will be over in about hour to see you Sara then Sara say sound

Good to me . Then Ava Call her's bestfirend Alex Danver to if she can come over to Her's and Sara place to talk to her about Ava help

her find Maggie Saywers and talk to her about how she feeling about

Maggie Saywers then Alex say Ava I will be over in a hour then Ava

say sound like a plan Alex then Sara come in the room to see her's

Fiancee Ava also walk up behind Ava to kiss her on her's neck then Ava say Sara what was for then Sara say that was for just being you

Ava My Love then Ava say I Love you Sara Lance soon to be Sara

Lance Shapre then Sara say I Love you Ava Shapre soon to be Ava

Shapre Lance . To be continued in next chapter when Ava and Sara

see their bestfriends Aka as Maggie and Alex better know as Sanvers

see you guy in next chapter

author notes thank you for take the time my story About a Avalance

Propose story


	4. Four

Chapter Four Ava and Sara help Alex and Maggie

to get back togther part one of chapter four

Sara and Ava are make some dinner for their guest Alex and Maggie

then then Sara hear someone ring the door bell then Sara say Ava I

go to anwers the door then Ava say Sara if it is Alex Danvers at the

door tell her that iam in the kitchen and tell her to come to the

kitchen then Sara say ok Ava my love and she anwers the door it

was Ava's best friend Alex Danvers at the door and Alex ask Sara is

Ava is here then Sara say yes Ava is here she is in the kitchen and

she want to go to the kitchen to talk to you and Alex say thank you

Sara and Alex come in the kitchen to see her's best friend Ava shapre

and Alex say hello Ava how are you doing then Ava say iam doing

good and it is good to see you and I find your Maggie Saywers with

some help from my fiancee Sara cause Maggie is her's bestfriend

then Sara come in the room also I

did help Ava find your Maggie

author notes Chapter four is going

to be two part chapter cause it the

way I wrote it to be hope you guys

still are read the story


	5. Five

This is part two of Chapter four of the Avalance propose story

Then Sara come in the room and say that she did help Ava find 

  


your Maggie cause she call me and told me that she broke 

  


up with her ex girlfriend Jessica cause she still have feeling 

  


for you Alex and she still love you too and she is come here

  


to talk to me about find you when we hear someone ring the

  


door bell it will be Maggie at the door and we want you to be 

  


the one that get the door then Alex say thank you Sara and 

  


Ava both say you are welcome Alex then they hear someone 

  


ring the door bell then Ava say Alex it is time to get your girl 

  


back Alex also Alex show the ring that she got for Maggie 

  


and it have engrave ride or die inside of the ring and she put 

  


the ring back in hers pocket of hers coat and go to get the 

  


door and it was the most beautiful women that Alex have ever

  


saw in hers life and she thought that she would never to get to

see her again in my life and now she is at Ava and Sara's door

  


then both Sara and Ava come in the room and Sara say hello

  


Maggie how are you doing then Maggie I'm good and I 

  


Find your Alex she is here in the kitchen talk to Ava cause 

  


Ava is Alex's best friend also I think it is time to get your girl

  


back also Maggie show Sara a ring that she got Alex and she 

  


put it back in hers pocket then she and Sara went to the 

  


kitchen to see Alex And Ava and Sara say Ava my love why 

  


don't let Alex And Maggie talk alone we did our part we got

  


them here it up to them to do rest of this and Alex and Maggie

  


say we can take it from and both of them say thank you Ava 

  


and Sara for help us to get here again to talk to each other 

  


then Sara and Ava leave the room so Maggie and Alex can 

  


talk to each other about theirs feeling for each other and Alex

  


Start to talk and Maggie listen to her and I'm sorry for that I walk a way from your love cause I want to be a mom more 

  


than I want to be with you for rest of my life and I did try to 

  


move on with someone else but I keep think of you Maggie 

  


and I still want to be with you and I will never take you for 

  


granted again and if you give me a chance to prove to you

  


that I wont hurt you again I just need a chance to be able to 

  


love you Maggie again that what I want for rest of my life

  


is to be with you as my wife and my best friend what do you 

  


want Maggie then Maggie start to talk to Alex and Alex 

  


listen to Maggie's talk to Alex and Maggie say Alex I'm sorry

  


for make you had to choose between be with me or have a 

  


child also thought I would not be good mom and I would like 

  


to start a family with you and be your's wife and your 

  


best-friend and I have something for you Alex I'm give you 

  


my heart again and I wont hurt you again and I wont take you or ours love for granted again you are it for me Alex I am not

  


going to leave you again what do you want Alex then Alex 

  


give Maggie's her answers about what she just told Alex how 

  


she still have feelings for you Alex and want a family with 

  


you also to be yours wife for rest of hers life too. Then Alex

  


finally tell Maggie what she want in hers life before she tell 

  


Maggie what she wants in hers life Alex get down one knees

  


and Maggie ask Alex what are you doing and Alex say 

  


Maggie I am get ready to tell you what I 'want in my life and

  


Alex start to talk to Maggie and Maggie listen and Alex say

  


Maggie I want you to be my wife and my best-friend what I 

  


am try to say is will you Maggie Saywers do me honor of 

  


become my wife will you marry me Maggie then Maggie 

  


say yes Alex I will marry you Alex and Alex get the ring out 

  


of hers pocket and put on Maggie's finger and Maggie get

  


something out of hers pocket to give to hers fiancee Alex its

  


is ring then she put the ring on Alex's finger then Alex say 

  


Maggie I love you and this ring so much and Maggie say 

  


Alex I love you and this ring so much and Alex pull Maggie 

  


into a passionate kiss on the lips then their's best-friend aka 

  


Sara and Ava come in the kitchen to see what going on with 

  


Alex And Maggie cause it guiet in there then Ava and Sara 

  


say guess the talk went good with you and Maggie and Alex

  


with Maggie by her's side she say we are good and we are get

  


married too. Then Ava and Sara both say that we are so happy

  


for you two to be able to found each other after all this time

  


with our's help and now Sara and Ava get to tell theirs best-

  


friends about theirs happy news and Ava with Sara by her's

  


side she said that me and Sara are get married then Alex and

Maggie both said we are really happy for you two then Ava 

  


say thank you that meant so much from you and Maggie 

  


now both of the couples are sitting down at the table talk 

  


about theirs wedding then Sara say why dont we have a 

  


double wedding then Alex say I like that ideal and Ava say

  


I like that ideal then Maggie say I like that ideals too and Alex

  


and Maggie still need to tell Alex's sister Kara about her and 

  


Maggie get married then Sara say we can call Kara and tell 

  


her to come over to my and Ava's place so we all can hangout

  


and you and Maggie can tell Kara then Alex say great ideals

  


then Alex call Kara then Alex say hello Kara can you come 

  


over to Sara and Ava's place to see me then Kara say Alex I 

  


will be there in about hour to see you then Alex say sound

  


like a plan and Alex said That Kara will be over in hour to see

  


me so I can tell her about me and Maggie get back togther again and we are get married too both Maggie and Alex say 

  


thank you Sara and Ava for help us to get back to each other 

  


so we be togther again .

  


Author notes I am sorry this is very long one to read hope 

  


everybody is still read the story it is some of my best work

  


ever see you all in the next chapter thank you.

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

it was couples hour later Kara and Lena

was at Ava and Sara's door and Kara was

ring the door bell and Alex told everyone

that she would get the door cause she knew

it going to be kara at the door and Alex get

the door it was Kara and Lena at the door

and Alex let them in to the house and

everyone is in the living room and Kara saw

Ava and Sara and she finally turn around

and saw Alex next to Maggie and Kara say

Alex did you and Maggie get back together

and Alex with Maggie by her side finally

say yes and Maggie did get back together

and we are get married as well and Kara say

I knew that you two would find your way

back to each other cause you two still love

each other and we are very happy for you

and Maggie and Alex say Kara who is we

and Kara finally say Alex that she and Lena

are date each other for past couples months

and Alex say that she is very happy for you

two and Kara say thank you Alex and Alex

say let me introduce you to my other best

friend Ava Shapre she is the one help me

find Maggie with some help from her's

fiancee Sara Lance also I would love for

you two to met them while you and Lena

are here and Sara and Ava come in the other

room to met Kara and Lena and Alex say

Kara and Lena this is Ava and Sara and Ava

and Sara this is Lena and Kara and Sara and

Ava both say it is good to met you two and

all of couples are sitting in the living room

talk to each other and they are watch some

tv till Kara and Lena got up to leave and

Sara say you all can come over next week

if everyone dont have any plan and Alex

and Maggie say that is good with us And

Kara and Lena say that sound good to us

too Ava say goodbye everyone and Sara

say Ava shapre I love you so much and Ava

say Sara lance I love you so much. And Ava pull Sara into her arm to give her a

passionate kiss on her lips also she say Sara

ca'nt wait till we get married and I will be

able to call you mrs Sara lance shapre and

Sara say Ava would you love to take a

showers with your 's very sexy fiancee and

Ava I would love to also say Sara my love

we need to tell our's friends about us get

marry too. And Sara say Ava you are right

about that. To be cont in the next chapter

when Sara and Ava tell everyone about them get marry see you all in the next

chapter author notes I am very sorry that

has took long time post cause I was work

on other story for this group and hope that

everyone have good christmas and new year

see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
